A Wolfs reflection
by kyle115
Summary: Fenrir always knew he was met for great things of course, being a Faunus this sent him back as many people still hated Faunus in remnant. Despite this, fenrir lived a happy little life for bit until his tenth birthday.


Fenrir always knew he was met for great things of course, being a Faunus this sent him back as many people still hated Faunus in remnant. Despite this, fenrir lived a happy little life for a little while with his mother, father, and older brother, at least until he turned ten. When that fateful day came something changed with fenrirs brother farkas. Unbeknownst to his family, as soon as farkas turned eighteen he joined the white fang, seeing that violence was the way to respect. On that fateful day when fenrir was ten, farkas approached him and the rest of their family a deal.

" mother, father, brother, today fenrir has turned ten and After witnessing his skills from his training with dad, I believe he should join the white fang. After hearing this, their father and mother both immediately disagreed not believing what their son just said.

" how could you say something like that? The white fang are not what they used to be I won't allow either of you to join the white fang. Farkas laughed at this, and pulled a mask out of his jacket before putting it on.

" it's a bit late for that father, and if fenrir won't join me then I'll exterminate him along with the rest of the village. Their fathers eyes widened at this and he growled as he got into a fighting stance.

" over my dead body. Farkas grinned at this, and pulled out his sword as he Stepped towards their father.

" that was the idea. Before farkas could reach their father however, fenrir had appeared in the way blocking farkas attack.

" that reflection manipulation power of yours is annoying brother but it is useful I will give you one more chance to join me or die with our family. Fenrir growled at this, and bared his fangs at farkas.

" what the hell do you think your doing this is madness!? Far,as laughed at what fenrir said and shook his head.

" this is not madness little brother this is order. Farkas then smirked as he activated his semblance of molecular deceleration, slowing down only fenrir, as he tripped him and kicked him across the room. With fenrir crippled by his semblance farkas turned his attention to his parents.

" he will not stop what will happen today, no one can. Their father growled at response to this as their mother hid behind him.

" fenris you have to stop him! Fenris growled at farkas and extended his claws before slicing at farkas, who blocked his attack.

" you really think you can destroy this hole village by yourself? Farkas smirked, and tilted his head.

" and whoever said I was doing this alone? As farkas said this, fenris turned to look out the window and his eyes widened as the window shattered, as a group of white fang grunts entered the room.

" good job on lowering the villages defenses farkas Adam is pleased with the attack so far you remember why we're doing this correct? Farkas nodded as he turned around to face fenris with a grin on his face.

" to exterminate the weak humans and human supporters in this village of course, to make an example out of them. Fenris eyes widened at what he heard farkas say, making him growl as he stared at farkas.

" you Damn monster, you can't be my son he would never do this! Farkas chuckled at this along with his comrades.

" well father it dosent really matter what you accept because by the end of this day both you and mother shall be dead. Fenris eyes widened at this, and he stepped in front of his wife, who had grabbed fenrir in the chaos.

" your touching her over my dead body, Luna get upstairs now! Hearing this, Luna made a rush for the stairs with fenrir in her arms but,this wasn't as farka's allies charged towards her, only to be knocked to the side as the kitchen table was thrown at them.

" I will be your opponent. Farkas raised an eye at his father and laughed as his comrades joined him by his side.

" really? It's three against one old man poor odds if you ask me. Fenris growled and smirked as his muscles began to budge and grow as he allowed his aura to flow.

" yes I would agree that the odds are poor, for you that it is. Fenris then gave off a roar before charging at the three. Upstairs meanwhile, Luna had made it to safety with fenrir and was checking on his condition.

" fenrir are you okay sweetie farkas didn't hurt you bad did he? Fenrir shook his head gritting his teeth as he rubbed his leg.

" no mom I'm fine, but you should get out of here it's to dangerous here now. Luna opened her mouth to argue but as she did, the window to the upstairs bedroom they were in shattered, as a white fang grunt entered the room. Upon entering the room however all he found was Luna making him growl as he walked over to her and grabbed her roughly.

" where's the boy you bitch! Luna whimpered at this and looked at the man in confusion.

" I - I don't know he just left. The grunt growled at this and pulled out his scroll.

" sir your brothers not up here just your mother what should I do? It took a minute and the sounds of growls and metal hitting something echoed through the scroll before farkas spoke.

" kill her and get down here my fathers proved to be more of a challenge then I thought he was going to be. The grunt nodded and grinned as he brought his sword up to stab Luna but as he did this, fenrir came out of the glass shards behind him, using his reflection manipulation to pull off a sneak attack as he stabbed the grunt in the back. Caught by surprise, the mans aura didn't protect him as the sword peirced through his chest and he slowly slumped to the side. Grunting in annoyance, fenrir pulled his sword out of the grunt and then turned to his mother to see her staring at him with horror. Fenrir opened his mouth to speak but as he did, a crash from downstairs stole his attention causing him to rush downstairs. As fenrir got to the stairs, he found his father being pushed back against the wall by farkas and his minions. Seeing his dad being slowly beaten, fenrir used his semblance to create two glass minions from the shards of the destroyed window. The three then attacked as once, each slashing one enemy and knocking them away from fenris. Fenris gasped in surprise as he saw fenrir and growled at him.

" what are you doing back down here you should be up in the attic where it's safe. Fenrir growled back at his father as farkas and his minions got up.

" to hell with that I'm not leaving you to face these fucks alone. The two grunts growled as they got up and glared at fenrir and his clones.

" your little shit brothers quite a problem farkas. Farkas chuckled at this and shook his head.

" yes well now you see why I wanted him, His powers are small now, so it shall be easy to deal with him and my family, after all our reinforcements are already done burning the rest of the village. As farkas said this, dozens more of white members jumped through the window and pointed their guns at the two.

" one last chance surrender or die. Fenrir turned to fenris looking to him to see what they would do. Fenris seeing fenrirs look signed as he looked at fenrir, before picking him up and throwing him over the group of the white fang. As the white fang were distracted, fenris attacked them, getting their attention on him while fenrir ran outside. Fenris didn't last long however as his body was shot through the door some five minutes later, landing at fenrirs feet with slash marks covering his body. Staring at the dead body of his father, something snapped in fenrirs head as his blue eyes grew cold. As fenrir underwent this transformation, the white fang members came outside only six of them now without farkas.

" well kid your dads dead now I suggest you join us before we lose our patience. Fenrir laughed Hollowly at this, and as he looked at the white fang members with a grin some of them became unnerved.

" uh hey man I don't think you should fuck with the kid. The man who mocked fenrir looked towards his companions and laughed.

" what you guys are afraid of this twerp, fine I'll deal with him. The white fang member then ran towards fenrir and swung his sword at him but as he did, fenrir disappeared, making the man look around in confusion.

" what where the fuck did he go? As he asked this question, a fist came out of his sword punching him in the crotch and making him whine with pain as he fell to the ground. Once the man had hit the ground, fenrir came out of his sword and kicked the man in the face knocking him out.

" who's next. The remaining members of the white fang took a step back seeing what happened, at least until farkas came outside covered in blood.

" oh little brother I'm impressed you've become violent that's good, you can finally see what you truly are. Fenrir growled seeing the blood that covered farkas.

" I'm going to kill you. Farkas barked out a laugh at this and shook his head.

" you will try. Fenrir charged at this, using his semblance to jump into the next closest white members weapon, before exiting it behind him and hitting him in the neck with his sword knocking him out. Seeing this, the four remaining white fang members attacked fenrir, swinging their swords at him. Fenrir grinned, crouching and blocking the attacks with his sword. As he did this, he used his semblance once more, and stabbed his sword up towards theirs, causing his sword to be reflected and hit all four of the remaining members on the face knocking them out. Now done with the grunts, fenrir stood up and turned around to glare at farkas. Farkas laughed at his look, and shook his head.

" good good, your hatred is strong now you are ready to join me. Fenrir growled at this and charged at farkas but before he could reach him, a slash went across his chest, depleting his aura and tripping him as he fell to the feet of His brother.

" you could never beat me fenrir it was foolish to resist one last chance join me or die. Fenrir growled at this and spit on farkas shoe before growling at him.

" go to hell. Farkas laughed at this before frowning as he raised his sword.

" you first brother. As farkas went to kill fenrir however, a sword blocked his attack and farkas was meant face to face with Grimm mask.

" Raven branwen I've heard much about you, why are you here? Raven didn't say anything in response instead, she pushed farkas back and went on the attack. Farkas grunted as he was very hard pressed to keep up with Raven but he kept trying as he attacked her. Seeing an opening, Raven tripped farkas and then slashed at his face, breaking his aura, and leaving a long slash across farka's face as he slid across the ground. As farkas stood up and glared at Raven.

" this isn't over branwen, I'll be back. Farkas then threw down a smoke bomb, allowing him to flee, just as ozpin, Qrow, Summer, and Tai yang showed up.

" so they raised the village to the ground but thanks to Raven we have a survivor. Qrow nodded, taking a swig from his flask before looking at fenrir.

" the kids going to have some bruises and cuts but Raven stopped him from getting killed. Tai yang nodded and kneeled down with summer to examine fenrir.

" but think of the psychological damage he must have right now, he just witnessed his village destroyed. Summer Sighed as she patched up fenrir and then turned to ozpin.

" what should we do with him now sir? Ozpin hummed taking a drink of his tea before answering.

" well some ones going to have to take care of him, at least until he can go to beacon He must of had some training to have knocked out this many white fang members. Raven nodded as she looked around before picking fenrir up.

"I'll take care of him sir. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this and chuckled.

" my my, and even after all the complaining on how much of a handful yang is you want another kid? Raven Sighed at this and shook her head.

" no he needs guidance or he'll be consumed by a lust for vengeance. Ozpin nodded in understanding and smiled.

" alright then, though he won't have a technical father with just you around,since tai and you broke up because of the many missions he's with summer now and has a child of his own. Raven nodded at this and began to walk away with fenrir.

" alright keep me updated on the situation. Raven then opened a portal and walked into it as the rest of the group got back onto their ship.

" we can all only help we get good news.


End file.
